Vampires (Terra)
The Vampire is a Carnivorous breed or Monster, Created out of any race and a Vampire Who spreads the illness to them, Vampires are in full control of their actions despite the Rumors, but can be Heavily swayed by Hunger and Temptation. Believed to have been created as a demonic exchange for power, their Bites, and Blood can spread this incurable disease to people, rapidly changing them over the course of 24 Hours. Origin The origin of vampires dates back to an ancient legend where a man, thirsty for power, sold his soul for the curse of blood. He had made contact with a void demon in the Darklands. The void demon had the exact right idea to wreck havoc across Terra. So, he put upon the human the curse, and deemed the Human “Count Dracula’, and told him to spread the curse across the land. Since then, vampires have raged across Terra. Some even making their way to Mars and Venus. Some say that Dracula is still alive, the only one to have their mind intact and yet still have not gone feral. Since those days, celestials and clerics have been defending life from these monsters. Powers Partial Curse Vampires have heavy physical augments. They are 2x as strong as they were before they were cursed, and much more durable as well. They have enhanced smelling and hearing. Their wounds heal significantly faster than they had before, even being able to give humans the ability to regrow limbs within a week, something only a few races on venus have. They are also able to shapeshift into any sort of creature that is smaller than them, but only animals. Finally, they are ageless. Physically so perfect that they will not succumb to feebl e senescence. They also have some already known magic. They can cast trickery, making fake sounds, hypnotizing, or conjure effects. Lastly and most damning, their bites can curse another person into vampirism. Vampires are weak to sunlight, light magic, celestial magic, and fire. They also must eat at least once every 3 days or else they have a chance to go feral. This is unfortunate, as the only food they can have is blood, though they have a preference for their homeworld race’s blood. Feral When vampires are fully cursed, otherwise known as feral, they get even stronger. They become 4x as strong, have stronger magic, faster regeneration, and an even larger thirst for blood. But this comes at the cost of the vampire’s complete sanity, as they can ONLY think about their next meal. They stay like this, never dying from hunger, yet always feeling it. Yet with their strengths, they also become much, much more susceptible to their weaknesses, by about how much they get stronger. Sunlight could actually burn them to ashes. Appearance Partial Curse Regular vampires have pale skin and red eyes. Void magic flows through their body, making them stronger while still looking rather scrawny. They have sharp claws on their hands, enhancing their half-beast nature. Finally, their mouths are full of retractable fangs. These fangs are large enough to bite into one of their own kind’s neck, which is no easy feat. Otherwise, they look normal. Feral Feral vampires are not much different, but there are differences. Their skin is almost white. They have an even more starved body, but even more void energy courses through them that their veins turn black. Their eyes are blind, looking ghostly. Curing Half-cursed vampires can actually be cured, but it is difficult to do so. Such can only be done with a wielder of celestial magic: either a celestial itself, or a paladin. Celestial magic must flood into the vampire’s being. It is a violent reaction, annihilating any void energy in them. It is painful, and risks death if not done carefully, but it can be done. In the first 2 hours of being bitten, a person can contact a paladin or beg for a celestial to aid them. They have about a 50% chance for a mild celestial infusion to cure them completely. If it does not, then the above ritual is required.